Struck Love
by crAzy-chIChI
Summary: Davis at first is in love with Kari but after one special look at Yolei cupid strikes him. Could he deal that Ken already has her?
1. Default Chapter

********* ********** ********* ***********  
I may be out of date writing about Kari Yolei ect.  
But I'm didn't get to watch Digimon season three!!!  
O well please R+R!  
********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Yolei dug into her burger, eating like a pig. "I'm starving!" Her  
friends glared at her bad manners. She stopped. "Uh...sorry." Davis passed  
by, heading toward Kari and Tk's table. "Looks like trouble." Yolei whispered.  
  
  
"Hey Kari and Tk!" Davis patted them both on the back. "Hey."   
Kari muttered. "Want some free ice cream, Kari?" Davis held out his money. "Oh   
it's okay, Tk is getting me some ice cream anyways." Davis shook in fury.   
"It's okay to be jealous." Kari and TK started giggling. "What, I'm NOT jealous!"   
"How come your red?" The couple started giggling more. "One more insult and  
your dead TK!" He headed toward TK's seat.   
  
A bannana split was left on the ground and Davis slipped and fell   
on the ground. The whole cafeteria fell silent. He got up once again even   
looking hotter than he usually is. Yolei stood up and went to go throw out her  
garbage and accidently let her jelly fall to the ground. "Hmph!" Davis stepped  
back and stepped on Yolei's jelly. He slid around like an ice skater, moving   
gracefully not knowing how to stop himself.   
  
BAM!  
  
Yolei and Davis fell dead on the ground. "Ow!" Yolei shrieked in pain.  
"You hit the ankle!" Davis just glared. "You should've been in the way!" "Get  
away you jerk!" She pushed him. She limped to the nurse's office. The cafeteria  
were filled with whispers. "That was really mean of you!" Kari stood right in  
front of him. "I'd like a guy who'd be nice unlike you!" She walked away heading  
back to TK's table.  
  
Davis's heart sank. He sighed and went back to his seat, eating alone  
with everybody whispering about him. Kari will never love me like she adores  
TK. Davis thought. He looked behind himselt seeing Kari laughing at Tk's jokes.  
"Just because of your jealousy doesn't mean you should hurt people." Yolei  
stood behind him with crutches. "After that now'll I'll miss track practice."   
She glared at him with anger. "Well,uh I uh." "NOO explanations! You know  
TK is better with Kari and Kari is better with TK. Haven't figured that have you?"  
  
"Of course I had....but can't you see I'm in love with the girl!" Davis  
looked down being depresssed. Yolei finally felt pity for him, she was a very  
romantic person. "Well, there's some things that just happen. Maybe you could  
have her but you'll have to act differently. I don't mean BE a different person, just  
start well, you know be kinder." She said gently. She sat down feeling interested  
in this situation.  
  
They sat down and talked until lunch period was over. "Gotta go!"   
She tried standing up and her glasses fell on the floor. "Awww shoot! They must  
be broken again!" Davis picked them up. He stood up and saw how beautiful Yolei's  
eyes were. They sparkled like the sun and he just dazed at them. "Um could I have my  
glasses. "Oh sure!" He handed them to her.   
  
Everybody went back to their classes. Davis couldn't stop thinking of Yolei the whole class.  
Her dazzling eyes, they were so beautiful he couldn't help thinking about it. "Hey Davis." Davis jumped  
hoping it would be Yolei this time instead of Kari, but it was only Kari. "Uh, I apologize for being pretty   
mean to you at lunch." Davis took Yolei's advice to be kind if they're kind to you. Or at least try to  
be nice even though they're not. "Well it's okay. It was nothing. I was the one who was pretty   
mean." Kari smiled and walked away.   
  
Davis went to soccer practice and he just kept thinking about Yolei. Yolei, Yolei I love you.  
He thought. A ball hit his head. It just bounced off and next thing you know he sees her. "DAVIS!"  
His coach screamed. But then he sees Ken with her. Davis gasped when he was struck with lightning,  
the same exact feeling he had when he saw Kari with TK. He watched them kiss each other and then   
Ken left her.  
  
A ball hit his head once again, only this time he used moved his head and it bounced off him  
heading toward Yolei. KABANG!! Once again. Yolei was on the ground for the second time of the day.  
The coach called the ambulance and the case was blamed on one of the soccer players for bad  
kicking skills. Davis knew it was fault and went to go apologize to Yolei.  
  
First chapter done. Should I make a second? 


	2. Struck Love 2

***********  
Here's chapter two!  
************  
Struck Love  
#2  
*************  
  
Davis walked up to Yolei the next day at her table. Not only did she have crutches, she had  
her arm cast too. "Um, Yolei?" Davis asked. "Yes?" "I'm sorry!" Yolei looked with confusion. "Why?"  
Davis felt guilty now. "Well you see, yesturday I was the one who injured you. I kind of hit my head with  
the ball when I was thinking about.......KARI! Then it hit you." Yolei stared at him. "WOW! That's pretty  
cool! Your head is that hard!" Davis brightened up. "So you mean your not mad?" He felt innocent.  
"Nah, besides I don't have to do alot of choirs anymore!!" They both laughed.   
  
"Looks like somebody's having a good day today." Kari spoke. "Oh hey Kari." Yolei and Davis  
said. "Wow lookie, looks like somebody is lucky today." Cody passed by winking at Davis. Davis just  
gave a saracastic smile. "Hey Yolei." Ken came up to her putting his arm around her back. Davis  
turned red. "You two are going out?" He shook. "Actually,yeah for the past 3 days. After that accident.  
.....well yeah." Ken looked embarassed and Davis knew he meant accidental kiss.   
  
"Well I gotta go." Davis stood up and left to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet until lunch   
period was over. He felt more depressed than ever. The clock struck 3:15 and the bell rang. Everybody  
ran out the school doors but all Davis did was walk slow as a cow. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked.   
"Kari dumped you again?" Davis didn't say a thing. "Davis! What's wrong?" He just kept walking.   
Yolei went as fast as she can on her legs that were just freed from her crutches. "Just leave me alone!"  
Davis ran.   
**************  
Yolei entered Sora's flower shop. "Sora?" She asked at the counter. "Your mom's birthday?"  
She smiled. "No it's something else." "Well what is it?" Sora asked with concern. "Well,it's like Davis  
has been acting wierd." Yolei started. "And I think it's all about Kari. I just don't know if he should get  
over her or not?" Sora thought. "Well, you can't stop somebody's dream. So just keep quiet or maybe   
give him some advice that he needs to get his act together." Yolei knew what she did ont hat part. Almost  
everything.   
  
Then Sora gave her a weird look. "Well,unless he likes you and got jealous because you and Ken  
started dating." Yolei was shocked she's ever say that. '' I dont' think so! I mean we always hated each  
other."   
  
"Then how long has he been acting wierd?"  
"One day."  
"Do anything special before that?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I felt pity for him when he said that he can't get over Kari. So then   
I gave up my lunch period to give him some advice."  
  
"Well that's one thing he'd like about you. What else? Did he ever look  
at you weirdly?" Sora asked.  
  
Yolei nodded.  
  
"When I dropped my glasses."  
  
"Take off your glasses."  
  
Yolei took of her glasses waiting for a bad comment.  
  
"No wonder! I think cupid would strike him immediately if he saw your beautiful eyes!"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Well thanx for the advice."  
  
Yolei ran out the door.  
  
She ran home to go call Davis and tell him that she had feelings for him too now. After   
finding out that he liked her, she started having feelings for him. On her way home she finds  
Ken and Davis tackling each other. "She's mine!" Ken screamed tackling Davis. "I love her!   
Don't you see that!" Davis started weeping.  
  
They both saw Yolei standing there watching them. "Uh hey Yolei." Davis said.  
"How could you let this freak into your life!" Ken shouted. "I can't believe you'd fall for him!"  
Yolei broke down. She thought Davis was a nice person and Ken just disses her.   
  
"If she doesn't like me I feel that's fine! But you don't have to come tackling me   
like that!" Davis screamed. "Ken?..." Yolei just looked at them. "What?" Davis punched him  
in the face. Giving him a dark blue bruise. They both started fighting again. Fidgeting to   
just kill each other. "I hate you Davis!" Ken shrieked. "So do I!" Davis answered back.  
  
"Well I don't like any of you!" Yolei ran away. Her heart sank. Feeling down, both of them are  
just selfish. She looks down not knowing where she's running. To upset to show her face. It's not   
love that they're giving, they're giving selfishness to a girl. Phyisically fighting, bruising each other, that's  
not love. THAT'S HATE!  
  
BAM!  
  
Yolei just sobbed more. She looked up and saw Izzy. "What's wrong Yolei? You look terrible?"  
Yolei kept sobbing. "It's----it's K-k-en and d-d-d-d-davis!" Izzy helped her up. Yolei gave her a hug,  
and Izzy patted her gently. It's okay Yolei.   
  
Yolei felt safe and happy. After that they've been dating for 4 years. 


End file.
